Reiko: Division of the Moon and Stars
by candelight
Summary: After being critically wounded, Hiei wakes up in a strange house, where a single mother and her little girl live...and a badly scarred heart is in for some healing.


_Reiko: Divsion of the Moon and Stars_

_After being critically wounded, Hiei wakes up in a strange house, under the care of a young woman named Satsuki and her little girl, Aiko. A scarred heart is softening, bit by bit, as a demon comes to assainate the three of them!_

_

* * *

_

Reviews are very much appreciated. ^^ Just sign them, and I'll be sure to get back to you.

_"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. _

_Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.  
- Captain Corelli's Mandolin. "Love is the beauty of the soul." --St. Augustine_

_

* * *

_

Everything spinning in a helpless fenzy, neither blurred image nor thought making slightest headway into the hardened bushido's

mind...

Falling from a dizzying height as he could feel the cold burning....

Yusuke screaming his name.

"HIEI!"

A flash of glinting silver.

As Hiei dashed forward, lithe and graceful, like his trademark name, Flying Shadow, he had been struck by Ushiokagermaru-the S class

demon....the one S class demon that had made his way through the barrier with the sacred sword...

Ushiokagermaru had poisoned the pyro's body by sending an overwhelming tide of energy at him.

Into the strongest and weakest point of his body...

The Jagan.

And, as pain burned him, tore at his insides and twisted his nonbeating heart....

Even before Hiei fell into the cold, black waters below the skyscraper, his crimson eyes softened just a little bit.

__

Yukina....

And he fell into a welcoming sea of arms that represented each tiny, indigo drop of the ocean.

__

Plllloooom!

A burst of silver bubbles burst from Hiei's lips as he fell like a stone into liquid ice, crimson still flowing as it burned like the flames of a phoenix...

The Jagan eye was failing. And, as Hiei's own eyes closed,

He lost something.

The ability of wanting to fight anymore.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Hiei was tired.

Sick and tired of being sick and tired.

No more.

He had no pleasure when he'd stolen one of the artifacts of darkness, much as he tried to hide it by masking it within a wall of icy, sneering

indifference.

He thought that slaying each and every ice apparition other then his mother would finally make his heart feel at ease.

But, when he arrived...

A group of gloomy,dull, timid women hulding beside blue fires, rushing away with their daughters as he quietly made his way down the icy village.

The snow fell most harshly, as it had done that day at the peak....

Doors slammed, windows were hastily clamped shut.

But other then a fear of death, no one would've paid the boy any attention.

But what did these hags of hell had to live for?

If, all they could exist as, wraiths of the ice, with frozen spirits and bloodless hands...

Hiei's sword stayed sheathed.

You couldn't kill what was already dead.

The village headwoman-the same that had ordered his death-was leaving for the village's sister tribe, so Rui, her trusted advisor, was to

supervise things.

Hiei had looked at the two from a nearby frozen tree.

He had no intention of getting near the headwoman.....but...

Rui.

The ice apparition that had thrown him into the great forests of the demon world.

And, as Rui watched the old woman's retreating figure, a dark flash effortlessly slid onto the ground.

Rui whipped around, a gasp on her lips as she took in the young male's eccentric appearance, staggering two steps back-completely at a loss of

what to do.

Red eyes-red, violet eyes not uncommon for an ice apparition looked at her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Rui's eyes widened.

"I'm looking for a woman I used to know named Hina."

********************************************************************************************************************

And Hiei had been led to a shrine-the shrine of "The forsaken one," a was written in Kanjii.

Rui quietly explained how her best friend had gone wildly grieved with loss over her child-the child of the swordsman she'd loved. Although she'd

had Yukina, she saw nothing left to live for.

Nothing at all.

So, she threw herself off the same cliff that she believed had taken her son.

When Hiei silently walked away, Rui's eyes furrowed.

There...was something....familiar about the boy....

****************************************************

A pair of eyes staring at her incredulously, not believing that she was going to do it....narrowing at her in anger.

Rui gasped, heart accelerating.

With a strangled yelp, she rushed forwards.

"Wait a minute! Hina was your mother, wasn't she? You're the one, aren't you?"

With another cry, she fell onto the snowy ground. She looked up, at Hiei's retreating figure.

"Please. I offered my atonement to you.

Kill me."

Hiei slowly turned to Rui's pale, imploring face.

An almost pitying expression mixed with his revulsion-as if he were looking at a sick toad.

Then, he merely continued on his way, ignoring the maiden who lay crumpled in the snow, sobbing as hot tears were denied her-

Just more ice.

* * *

Heh.

A bitter smile flashed upon Hiei's face.

Why were these memories coming to the demon now?

Ironic.

The more he attempted to fled his past, the more it came back...

Back in Fire, and back in Ice.

Multiple cuts and gashes bled freely as the numbness seeped in.

Hiei's eyes closed, welcoming the relief that meant he could no longer feel anything now, even the cold.

Right before a hand closed over his own and urgently tugged the small body up to the surface.

* * *

Whew! I'm tired....I might update later! Arigatou!


End file.
